Andrew DeLuca
Andrew DeLuca is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Early Life At a young age, he moved to the United States with his mother while his sister and father remained in Italy.https://twitter.com/KristaVernoff/status/915731986529914880 Working as an EMT Right after high school, Andrew worked as an EMT. He said he loved it and it's what made him decide to go to medical school. His second call out was an MVC. He arrived to find a woman in the front seat bleeding from her neck. He was trying to stop the bleeding, but she was wailing, holding her dead toddler in her arms. That's when he decided not to go into peds.I Choose You, 12x03 First Day On his way to his first day as an intern, Andrew came across the tunnel collapse. When Joan Paulson was extracted, he rode in with her in the ambulance. When they ran out of splints, he used his tie to stabilize her wrist. After Joan was taken into the hospital, he asked if he needed to fill out paperwork, but Owen, not knowing Andrew is an intern, said that he could do it later if he was okay jumping in and continuing to help. Andrew was forced to admit that he was only an intern when Joan's neck dislocated and he didn't know how to help Stephanie fix it.Time Stops, 11x23 When the doctors realized they'd need to get Keith Gardner to an OR quickly so he wouldn't bleed to death, Andrew, along with the other interns, was posted along the path to clear the way. He then rounded out his first day by rounding on Joan Paulson, who was by then stable and expected to make a full recovery.You're My Home, 11x24 Housing Because the other interns believed he had posed as an attending on purpose, they didn't want to live with him or be friends with him, so when Arizona Robbins posted about having a room available to rent, he jumped at the chance. She was initially suspicious, but said they could work it out, and they eventually became friends shortly after.Sledgehammer, 12x01 Anatomy Class Andrew attended Meredith's anatomy class.Sledgehammer, 12x01 Jade Bell When Jade Bell collapsed and came to the hospital, Andrew wanted to page neuro after they stitched up her head. Later, when she collapsed in the hospital, Andrew was quick to take a door off its hinges to use as a backboard.Walking Tall, 12x02 Communication Training Seeing that the interns weren't well-trained in delivering bad news to patient families, Owen Hunt insisted that they all be trained. He taught them the four Ls (Location, language, body language, and leave) and informed them that they'd be telling the families of the people who died in the ER that day.Old Time Rock and Roll, 12x04 Beating by Alex Karev When Andrew was helping Jo get into bed after a night of drinking, Alex walked in and saw Andrew on top of her. Assuming that Andrew was sexually assaulting her, Alex violently physically assaulted Andrew, leading to the former temporarily injuring his hand and the latter sustaining several critical injuries.Family Affair, 12x24 When Andrew decided to press charges, Alex and his attorney thought it was for a misdemeanor, but quickly learned that the state had upped the charge to felony assault. Alex pled not guilty. Later, Alex went to the District Attorney's office to take a plea deal, but Andrew unexpectedly walked in and tried to drop all charges against Alex. When he was told that since the case belonged to the state, he could not do that, he threatened to sabotage the case, which the attorney said was "a slam dunk." Andrew walked out before Alex could understand why he decided to drop the charges. The two eventually had a conversation outside of the hospital in which Andrew says that he did it to protect Jo, and expressed frustration that Alex never apologized when he had the chance. Amelia's Tumor Andrew's sister, Carina DeLuca, arrived in Seattle and was about to have sex with Arizona when Andrew came home and saw the two. After arguing in Italian, Andrew decided he would sleep at the hospital. Carina, knowing that Andrew worked for a female chief of surgery, got permission from Miranda Bailey to conduct research for her study involving scanning the female orgasm using an MRI at Grey Sloan. Amelia Shepherd decided to participate in the study. Later Andrew went to visit his sister in the hospital and noticed that Amelia's MRI showed a tumor in her frontal lobe. Andrew and Carina later showed Amelia her scan.Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 Amelia told Andrew to keep her tumor a secret which he felt uncomfortable about doing. Amelia called her old teacher, Thomas Koracick, to come and perform the surgery. While Amelia had another scan, she directed Andrew to gather all of her recent case files for her to go over in case any mistakes were made on her part. Later, Andrew tried to tell Maggie about the tumor by talking to her about their failed relationship in room with Amelia's brain scan shown throughout the room, hoping Maggie would realize that the scans were Amelia's. She failed to notice initially, but after Amelia told her, she realized that Andrew tried to tell her.Go Big or Go Home, 14x03 During Amelia's surgery, Andrew assisted Koracick with the removal of the tumor. He tried to ask questions about the procedure as Amelia suggested to make Koracick work faster, but was ignored by Koracick, who was singing to music while operating and told Andrew to sing or shut up. The surgery was successful and during her recovery Andrew used early ambulation on Amelia as she made him promise to do. Koracick tried to order Andrew to stop, but Andrew continued anyways, saying that this was Amelia's treatment and that she ordered him to do it no matter what and to ignore Koracick if he told him to stop. Koracick left, telling Andrew that if anything happened it was his fault. After Amelia recovered, she asked Andrew to run more scans, because she felt that there was something wrong. To ease her concerns, Andrew brought Amelia the removed tumor and showed it to her. He told her that the reason why she felt wrong was because for a long time there was something wrong and now that the tumor is gone she is safe and that for her that could feel wrong. Amelia hugged him, realizing that he was right.Ain't That a Kick in the Head, 14x04 Personality Andrew is very confident and easygoing. Relationships Romantic Maggie Pierce After not being able to save one of the twins, he ended up at the bar getting drunk with Maggie Pierce. She kissed him, and they ended up sleeping together.I Choose You, 12x03 The next day, she avoided him and then told him that it wouldn't be happening again. Despite this, they began kissing and had sex again.Old Time Rock and Roll, 12x04 After they had sex, Maggie had the repeated, urgent need to urinate, so she came back to the hospital. Because OB was understaffed, Andrew came in to examine her. She believed he may have given her an STI. After her exam, she and Andrew talked about how he didn't automatically assume that she gave him something, so she shouldn't automatically assume he gave her something and he said that she could get the test results later, but if she wanted to know anything about his history, she could ask or she could just trust him.Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, 12x05 When Andrew touched her affectionately while working on a case, Maggie told him he couldn't do that anymore. They needed to keep it professional at work. She admitted to having feelings for him and asked if he could keep it professional at work. He said he could.Things We Lost in the Fire, 12x08 When an ambulance exploded in the ER, Maggie repeatedly paged Andrew. He found her and told her she needed to stop paging him so much, but she admitted she was worried about him, believing he'd been in the blast.All I Want is You, 12x10 Shortly after they went public, Andrew became uncomfortable with the way things changed when people knew he was seeing an attending and he started to avoid her. When she confronted him, he ended things with her.When It Hurts So Bad, 12x16 Sam Bello While the details of Andrew and Sam's relationship are unknown, it is known that they had a very complicated, on and off relationship. After they broke up, Andrew went to his sister, Carina DeLuca's apartment and stayed on the couch for three weeks. He seemed to dislike having Sam in Seattle and tried his best to ignore and avoid her. After she assured him that she didn't come to Seattle for him, they ended up having sex in an on-call room, despite knowing their relationship wasn't good for either of them.Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, 14x07 Jo Wilson and Alex Karev discuss that Andrew and Sam continue to do this every day.Out of Nowhere, 14x08 Familial At a young age, he and his mother moved to the United States while his sister Carina stayed behind in Italy with their father. He is close to his parents. However, when he broke up with Maggie, he didn't tell them.Undo, 13x01 Professional Alex Karev He got off to a bad start with Alex, who mistakenly believed Andrew hated kids because he didn't want to work in peds.I Choose You, 12x03 He was later attacked by Alex at Alex and Jo's apartment because Alex saw him on top of Jo when she was drunk.Family Affair, 12x24 While Alex awaited trial for assault, the two avoided each other. The night before Alex's trial, he decided to take a plea deal to get two years, but before he could do so, Andrew came in and told the DA he wanted to drop the charges. When the DA said it wasn't his case to drop, Andrew said he'd say that it was all a misunderstanding that got out of hand, tanking the DA's case.Jukebox Hero, 13x11 Alex later apologized to Andrew for what happened, which is what Andrew wanted in the first place.None of Your Business, 13x12 When they had to work together, Alex asked if they were cool and Andrew assured him that they were.Civil War, 13x15 Career Andrew is a second-year surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He decided to go to medical school after working as an EMT after high school. After a year as a surgical intern, he passed his intern exam and became a resident. Notes and Trivia *He says he has a lot of trouble getting to the second date because his first dates usually end in sex and then women seem to assume he's moved on.Guess Who's Coming to Dinner, 12x04 *Andrew doesn't know baseball. *Andrew has been said to have very confident hair. *Andrew is Italian and speaks Italian, like Giacomo Gianniotti himself.Break Down the House, 14x01 *Andrew's given name is Andrea.Get Off on the Pain, 14x02 Gallery 11x23AndrewDeLuca.png 12x01AndrewDeLuca.png 13x05AndrewDeLuca.png 14x04AndrewDeLuca.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Andrew-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *Undo *Catastrophe and the Cure *Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story *Beautiful Dreamer Memorable Quotes :Andrew (to Amelia): I think I figured out what you're looking for. It was this. This is what's missing. I think you've been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to go wrong. And I think it might be because, for years now, something was wrong. This thing was growing inside of you, and you were in constant danger. But now it's gone and you're safe. ---- :Andrew: You should really get that treated. :Jo: What? :Andrew: Your self-pity gland. It's incredibly swollen. :Jo: Go to hell. :Andrew: I'm a doctor. I can see it from here. :Jo: Well, I'm gonna treat it with alcohol. :Andrew: That's the recommended course. I support that. ---- :Andrew: What? You're saying two people can't have a long and happy marriage? :Amelia: I'm saying maybe this is an unrealistic ideal of marriage. :Andrew: 60 years of good, bad, and ugly. That's everything. What's wrong with wanting that? ---- :Alex: I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding. You got the wrong end of me overreacting. I'm glad you're okay, and I'm really sorry. :Andrew: You serious? :Alex: Yeah. :Andrew: I gave you every chance to say that. For months, you could have just said that. :Alex: I said it that night. :Andrew: Oh, yeah, 'cause you didn't want me to tell the cops that you beat me up. You came to me in my hospital room when I was jacked up on painkillers, afraid I was never gonna see again. You tried, and then you never talked to me again. I saw you almost every day. I worked for your friends every day. I knew what happened that night. I knew what you were thinking. I knew why you hit me. And if you would have just treated me like a human being, if you would have just talked to me, maybe we could have avoided all this. :Alex: I didn't think you'd listen. :Andrew: Yeah, well, I'm a pretty good guy! :Alex: Why'd you do it? :Andrew: I don't have to explain myself to you. :Alex: Just tell me. :Andrew: Jo's been through enough. She doesn't need to live her life being scared. :Alex: Yeah, well, Jo would say she's pretty good at taking care of herself. :Andrew: Yeah, well, should she have to? ---- :Andrew: I wanted to talk about how things ended between us. :Maggie: Huh? :Andrew: You know, you and I. :Maggie: Uh, why? :Andrew: Well, I've been thinking a lot about us and you know, things ended so poorly. I wanted to try to ameliorate the situation and shepherd in a new era. :Maggie: I thought we were fine now. :Andrew: Define fine. Are we friends, are we colleagues who tell each other things, important things? :Maggie: I mean, I'm fine now, but I wasn't. You dropped me like I was severely burning your hand and then never said a word about it. It was kind of humiliating. :Andrew: Right, yeah. I shouldn't have done that. :Maggie: And you told Richard Webber, my biological father, what I'm like in bed. He knows what sex sounds I make now because of you. I never let that dawn. :Andrew: To be fair, I... :Maggie: You know, you did owe me an apology. Thank you for manning up. I'm good now. We're good. ---- :Andrew: I know you're talking with Karev. I saw you. And after all that stuff you said about how you guys never talk anymore... :Jo: We were working on a case in the clinic. I didn't exactly have a choice. What? You think I'm some sort of double agent, that I'm...? :Andrew: No. No, I don't think... You just... You pick the bad guy. So, the guy who hurts you or who hurts other people, and you deserve better. Maybe you can't see that, but I do. Appearances fr:Andrew DeLuca es:Andrew DeLuca Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:GA S15 Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (ER) Category:Patients (ENT) Category:Patients (Ophthalmology) Category:Patients (Plastics) Category:Patients (Trauma) Category:Patients (General) Category:Patients (Ortho)